


boy's bonding time!

by torabasu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torabasu/pseuds/torabasu
Summary: saihara shuuichi, ouma kokichi and momota kaito spend an entire day together. thing's don't go as anyone suspected. and months later, things are even more shocking. [ happy mcfreaking birthday, saiharafucker69. ]





	boy's bonding time!

it was awkward in the beginning, to say the least. both kaito and saihara seemed mildly concerned with the idea of being left alone with kokichi. sure, he was a nice boy at times but his lies and pranks were a bit much for both boys to handle. when maki and kaede drop the boys off so that they could be left alone for the rest of the day, they were vaguely concerned. being left alone with kokichi is really something they don't want but the girls have already left so they've no other choice. and so, momota goes to knock on the door of ouma's house. before he can even knock, ouma opens up the door and gives a smile. "momota-chan, saihara-chan! come in and make yourself at home!" 

now, this certainly shocked both boys. saihara glanced at kaito and whispered, "he seems...out of character, doesn't he..?," and kaito only nods. "yea. he's bein' way too friendly. he's gotta be planning something, for sure," and this time, it's saihara's turn to nod. it's only then that they realize they are still outside. and so, they walk inside and sit down in the living room. surprisingly, nothing bad happened to either of them. saihara let out a sigh of relief and kaito only wiped the sweat off of his brow. they simply sat there for a few minutes until ouma popped out of nowhere, with a apron on and a pan of cookies in hand. "you guys arrived at a good time! if you two arrived any later all these would be gone! nishishi~" 

now the boys were both sure something was going on. ouma was _never_ this nice to anyone. as the day went on, ouma acted stranger and stranger. after a few hours, saihara finally decides to ask, "sorry if this is rude but, are you alright..? you're acting a bit strange," and kaito nods, saying, "i gotta agree with shuichi. you're acting real fuckin' strange," and both of those  causes ouma to laugh rather loudly. "i'm fine, saihara-chan, momota-chan! but it's cute that you're both worried about me! i wonder...have my charms finally made you both fall for me?" that comment made kaito snort a little and saihara blush rather hard. "t..that's not important right now." 

"but it is, saihara-chan, momota-chan! hmm...i'll tell you what, if you be honest with me, i'll tell you why i'm acting strange..nishishi~" 

this causes saihara and kaito stare at each other and sigh. "alright. to tell the truth, we've talked over this a lot and we both really fuckin' like ya...and each other." ouma simply laughs and replies with, "i like you both too! that was my problem, i guess! and since we're all into each other, lets all date! i wouldn't mind sharing my beloved momota-chan and saihara-chan! so, what do you two say?"  

saihara and kaito look at each other and decide that they wouldn't mind.

* * *

a few months of dating each other, things have been going smoothly. today was their five month anniversary, and saihara was planning something. he smiled to himself, looking at the set up he had made. perfect. everything was absolutely perfect. he can't wait for his boyfriends to arrive, as he just knows they're going to love it. he clasps his hands together and waits by the door. boy, he's quite excited.

ouma and kaito arrive together and saihara is a bit nervous. maybe this is a much, he thinks. but it's too late to turn back now, so he nervously smiles and opens the foor for them both. once inside, the boys can see that saihara has made quite the grand dinner for them both. ouma grins and kisses saihara's entire face and kaito scoops him up and plants a kiss straight on his lips. the night goes on and the boys are having quite the grand time with each other. until ouma says something that makes both kaito and saihara turn a bright red.

"hey, since tonight is special, why don't we do something more intimate? like makeout, or something?"   
  


although hesitant and flustered, they agreed. none of them had no idea how it'd work with three people, but they made it work nonetheless. a few more minutes of that, and the boys begin to grope and rub up against each other. a bit more and they finally stop. saihara opens his mouth and says, "c..can one of you take care of this..?" this, being the bulge in his pants. ouma only grins and replies with, "well, i can but only if you take care of mine too!" kaito simply nods in agreement. this prompts saihara to slide his pants and boxers down. kaito takes saihara from the back, while ouma sucks him off. it's too much for the poor boy, so he releases rather quickly. next is ouma, who is taken from behind by kaito and sucked off by saihara. about halfway through, he starts making out with kaito, and thrusting himself into saihara's mouth. ouma releases after a few more minutes of that. last is kaito who is taken by both saihara and ouma, at the same time. they were all a bit reluctant when ouma suggested it but by the end of it, all three of the boys were feeling great. this went on until early in the morning.

the boys awoke around mid-afternoon and smiled. they could all tell that they loved each other so much. 


End file.
